Ghostbusters 3
by PumaMav Enterprises
Summary: New Chapter in the Ghostbusters Saga
1. Remembrance

Ghostbusters 3  
By Maverick_^  
  
For The Hope of a Sequel   
and for the great community.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Rememberance  
  
  
Dr. Egon Spenglar looked over the proposed hypothesis that he had recently wrote up, entitled, "Ectoplasmic Dimensions." It was a good hypothesis he thought, explaining where 'Ghosts' came from, and why they existed, but unfortunately he wouldn't be able to prove his theory.   
Fourteen years ago, he was part of a group of 'ghost catchers' which his old friend Dr. Raymond Stantz had named 'Ghost Smashers.' Of course Dr. Peter Venkman quickly talked Ray out of that name and it was remembered as Ghostbusters. Egon smiled remembering his old days as one of these men, sliding down the pole in the firehouse, running to their lockers and putting on their outfits, and then jumping in the Ecto-1, an old Cadillac Ambulance that Ray had fixed up.   
  
Egon stood up and looked over the firehouse that he had turned into his research center 8 years ago. Half the lights were burnt out on the Second floor, except for a little area in the corner that was well lit, where Egon worked on his projects. He smiled again, remembering the research the original team had done there. The research Egon had been doing had gotten to him, his weight was now steadly increasing and wasn't the tall skinny nerd everyone remembered, but more of an old scientist who had a more interesting life than others.  
  
But now was not the time for remembering days past, Dr. Spenglar was about to be late to class, teaching a class that is.  
  
He walked down the steps finding his gray Chevy Cavalier parked infront of the old-ectomobile, it was a nice car, even if it was six years old, and had several dents in it from when the previous owner had the vehicle. He opened the drivers seat door, and inserted the key into the ignition. 


	2. The Call

Chapter 2 - The Call  
  
Tom Miller a local 'ghost hunter' and a researcher of the original Ghostbusters teamed stepped into the college auditorium where Dr. Egon Spenglar would be giving another lecture on Ghost classes, his hypothesis' and stories of his adventures with Raymond Stantz and Peter Venkman.  
He was more interested in Ghostbusting that Spenglar probably was currently.  
  
"Good Morning Class." Dr. Spenglar announced walking in the door as the bell rang.  
About eight other students sat in the front of the auditorium as they had for the last four months.  
"Heya Dr. Spenglar!" Tom said with a grin.  
Egon nodded, he was quite aware that Tom was probably one of the only two students in the class who acctually cared about paranormal research and possibly eliminations. The other was Troy Benjamin, who ran a website dedicated to the Paranormal, which strangely contained many pictures of the ectomobile that the Ghostbusters used.  
Egon shook his head gently and said, "Lets get down to business. Today we're going to be studying Physical Contact with a Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor. If you'd take your attention to the projector, I have some interesting pictures." Egon said, hitting the lights, the first picture to pop up of course was from almost 20 years ago, when Dr. Peter Venkman was 'slimed' by the ghost that they later nicknamed, "Slimer"  
"This is an old friend of mine, and a fellow researcher who was attacked by a ectoplasmic entity on our first job as Ghostbusters."  
Tom looked at the class, Troy of course was enjoying this lecture as much as he was, but as he looked at the rest of the class.. He noticed that most of them were drawing pictures in their notebooks, and were 'somewhere else' in their heads.  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
Jason Knolls, a local hardware expert and ex-marine slowly walked through Central Park, it was a quiet day, strange for New York, but strangely peaceful. The wind had stopped over twenty minutes ago, and he was enjoying the peace. Of course..that was until he heard something, a sound that shouldn't have been there... A sound calling his name, "Jason........"  
Jason turned and looked around, nothing. He continued walking, and watched as the clouds beame dark, "Damn.. It's going to rain.. I better get home." he thought to himself, so he picked up his pace. Thats when he heard it again, "JASON!" It shrieked, Jason gasped, turned to see nothing but began running.  
  
"JASON!" It continued yelling, the sky became darker and it began raining, and then thundering.  
Jason stopped as if he was just punched in the chest, the air in his lungs was pushed out, and he fell to the ground.   
  
"You are mine Jason." The voice said, and then began laughing insanely.  
  
Jason shook his head, "NO!" he climbed up, and began running, he saw some people in the distance and figured if he could get into the crowd he would be okay.   
  
He ran as fast as he could, and as he ran he began wondering, "What the hell am I running from?" A man of his size could easily defend himself, especially with his marine training, but something was wrong, whatever he was facing couldn't be seen.  
  
"I need your soul Jason. Surrender it to me."  
"Wh-Who are you?!?" Jason screeched.  
"A Prophet." It said, the spirit then grabbed Jason and threw him accross the park, he landed right infront of the people.  
  
Jason jumped to his feet, and ran to a telephone booth, he then noticed the storm ended as fast as it had started. he sighed and decided to look up a phone number  
  
AFTERWARDS....  
  
"..and that is todays class. Be sure to read Chapter eight in Tobins Spirit Guide, and answer the questions I have written on the board." Egon said as the bell rang. The class quickly walked out except for Tom.  
A woman walked in, obviously a secretary, and said "Um.. Dr. Spenglar.. There is someone on the phone for you.."  
Egon nodded and took the phone, "Spenglar here."  
  
"Egon! It's me Ray.. I just got a call from a jogger at Central Park, A poltergeist intrusion! This story is truly fascinating."  
"Ray, we got out of that business..years ago, we aren't Ghostbusters anymore.."  
Tom walked up to Egon and waited for him to get off the phone.  
"Oh come on Egon! It'll be good to be back in the saddle."  
Egon sighed, "Ray... I'm fifty years old.. I don't have the energy for something like this."  
"Egon.. Come on, you used to love this stuff!"  
"I know.. I still do, I wouldn't be teaching at a college if I didn't." he sighed, "Have you talked to Venkman?"  
"No. Not yet, he's in New Jersey guest starring in some Paranormal TV series."  
"Alright Raymond. Meet me at the firehouse, I have someone you might want to meet." He said, looking at Tom. He quickly hung up.  
"Mr. Miller, go get your friend Mr. Benjamin... and meet me outside."  
Tom smiled and nodded, and ran outside the auditorium. 


	3. The Case of the Prophet

Chapter 3 - The Case of the Prophet  
  
Troy looked down at his laptop as he typed in a few keys, Tom looked back at him from the drivers seat.   
  
"Updating?" Tom asked in regards to Troys website.  
"Yep.. News promised everyday... Even if the news is lackin'." Troy answered.  
Egon finally spoke up after 10 minutes of being completely silent, "Ray has a van with some of our researching equipment in it. The four of us will then head down to Central Park to begin the research."  
"What research?" Troy asked, "A Ghost sighting?"  
Egon nodded, "Poltergeist Intrusion, If you remember 2 months....." Egon was then interrupted by Troy, "2 months ago, a Poltergeist remains unseen until it wants to be seen, it is usually dealt with by religious methods including exorcism."  
"Very good Troy. You've got the memory of a rat attached to an electric current."  
Troy stared at Egon blankly from the back seat and just shook his head.  
"So Doc, do we get to use those proton packs?" Tom asked with a grin.  
"No." Egon said shaking his head, "You two will handle the research until you grow up."  
and finished by saying, "We're here."   
  
He pulled into the firehouse entrance and stopped the car.  
"Holy crap!" Troy screamed, "It's the Ecto-1!! It's really here!" he said digging through his laptop carrying case, and digging out his digital camera. He jumped out of the car to go look at it, and snap as many pictures as he could on his disk.  
Egon and Tom shook their heads almost simutaneously and got out of the car.  
  
Egon looked over at the pole and saw a familiar face slide down. "Hey Raymond."  
Ray nodded and pointed at the two unfamiliar people who were now looking over the old cadillac ambulance, "These the guys you wanted me to meet?"  
"Hey, Tom and Troy, this is Ray."  
The two came over and Tom shook his hand, "Wow it is an honor to meet you Sir.. Uhm.. My name is Tom Miller!"   
Ray nodded and looked at Troy, "..and you are Troy."  
"Yeah, Troy Benjamin, and its a great honor to meet you!"  
"Like-wise. To you both." He then quickly turned his head to look at Egon, "Why these clowns here? We can handle this on our own!"  
"Ray... Do you realize it has been 20 years since we started capturing ectoplasmic entities?"  
"Egon, you only grow old if you allow yourself to grow old. We can handle this." Ray said looking at his old friend.  
"That is a scientific impossibilty. Now let us stop arguing, these two can help us, and they will be rewarded with a good grade in my class."  
Ray sighed, "Alright Tom.. Troy, we're going to perform a simple ghost hunt to see if what it is we are dealing with." He said as he opened the door to his van which was convienently parked behind the Gray Cavalier. He pulled out a few devices.  
  
"This is a PKE Meter, Psycho-Kinetic Energy Meter, it is a bit more complex than an EMF detector... We'll be talking to Jason, the guy who had this encounter and walk the same path he did."  
"What about the traps..and the Proton packs!" Tom asked.  
"No Toys for you guys." Ray said, "If the time arises when you need to use it, we'll allow it, Now everyone in the van. We got a ghost to identify." 


	4. First Contact

Chapter 4 - FIRST CONTACT  
  
The van pulled into a parking area, and everyone quickly jumped out of the vehicle. It was around 12:30 AM, and the park was pretty much empty. Ray looked around, and pulled a box out of the car and took a pair of altered night vision goggles.  
Tom gave him a strange look, "..and those are?"  
"Ecto-Plasmic Detection Goggles, they work like a PKE Meter but are used for short range." Ray said putting the goggles over his forehead. "These come in handy alot."  
"Hey Benjamin. Catch." Ray said throwing a PKE Meter to him.  
Troy caught the Meter, almost dropping it, "Cool."   
Miller pulled his digital camcorder from his backpack, "I'm going to catch this thing on film."  
Raymond nodded remembering the first ghost he truly encountered at the New York Public Library.   
"Here comes Mr. Knolls." Spenglar said as an old beat up oldsmobile pulled up.  
"Names Jason Knolls.." He said stepping out of the car, "Let's get this over with eh?"  
Tom spoke up, "Alright Jason, You said on the phone with Dr. Stantz here that the 'ghost' spoke to you. What exactly did he say?"  
Tom nodded and wrote down exactly what Jason told him about his encounter, and finished by saying that the ghost called himself 'The Prophet'.  
"So you were walking through Central Park, and this thing just came out of no where?" Stantz asked.  
"Right."  
"Well Lets go kick this bitches ass." Troy said.  
Everyone nodded and as soon as they started on the ghost walk they began picking up strange signals.  
  
"Miller you recording this?" Stantz asked.  
"Yeah I got it all on a memory stick. I also have my tape recorder going."  
"Eh the meter on this thing is jumping like hell." Troy said.  
Stantz walked over to him glancing at the meter, "Class 6.. Something is here."  
"Oh shit.. I can feel him.. He is here!" Jason said, "I'm going back home!"  
"I think we should get those packs you were talking about Tom." Troy said.  
"OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Jason started yelling as he was pulled into the air, and was thrown accross the park again, landing in the same place as earlier. Ray pulled down the ecto goggles, "Alright I see him.." Ray said staring at a blue vapor, with sharp teeth, "It is giving off a blue form, it isn't a poltergeist."  
"Come on Ray I think it's time to get the packs."  
Ray nodded, "We'll use the packs Tom. Not you or Troy."  
"Oh come on Ray, we aren't children." Tom said.  
"You haven't been trained to use the equipment." Egon added.  
Tom sighed, "Fine I'll go wait in the van... Come on Troy." he said walking back to the old van.  
Ray waited for the two kids to leave, "Egon.. I don't trust them at all."  
"I know, but remember our first job?"   
Ray sighed, "You are right of course Egon."  
Ray looked over and saw two figures in the distance. "Oh no." Ray said.  
"Who ya gonna call?" Tom said walking forward with a pack strapped to his back, as did Troy.  
Tom and Troy walked forward, pulling the neutrana wands.   
"Put those down kids!" Ray said, "You don't know what your doing."  
Tom looked at the pack and read a label that said 'ignite' and flipped it, the pack heated up. Troy grinned and did the same, "Let's teach these old guys how to handle these spooks."  
  
The Blue Phantom looked over at the two and spoke in a deep voice, "The Prophet will not be pleased by this possible threat. I shall banish you all to the Netherworld."  
  
Ray and Egon started backing from the blue phantom, as the proton beams of the two new ghostbusters beams flew forward trying to capture the ghost.  
  
"We gotta get the packs Egon!" Ray yelled.  
"I shall banish you now foolish mortals. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The Phantom screeched, with a raise of his hand he pulled Ray and Egon towards him, opening a small portal and pulled the two ghostbusters in.  
  
"NO!" Tom shouted he blasted at the ghost again capturing it in the multicolored proton beam.   
"TROY GET THE TRAP!" he yelled.   
Jason just watched, shocked at the events that had just occured. What the hell is going on? he thought.  
  
Troy ran up with the trap and through it under the ghost, "HIT IT!" Troy yelled.  
Tom turned off the beam right as the trap opened and looked away. The only noise was the screams coming from the portal. But that ended very quickly, as the purple portal closed.  
  
"Oh my god." Jason said, "Where are they?"  
"...Tom what the hell did you get us into?" Troy yelled.  
"I... I.. Oh god." Tom said, his eyes were wide with fear.  
"What are we going to do?" Jason asked.  
"We?" Troy said, "Your just a witness."  
"We're in this together." Tom said, "Let's go back to the firehouse, maybe we can find some information there... They need our help."  
"Oh boy." Troy said as they walked to the van together.  



End file.
